


For The Cameras

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot About Porn With Porn Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though his acting would fool anyone, Uruha had long since grown cold to his work. He agreed to jobs because he needed to, not because he wanted to. He switched on for the video, and when it was over, he switched off and was done. No enjoyment, no pleasure. This job would be no different than any of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Cameras

    "There you are!"

    Uruha ducked his head a bit as he put down his bag, wishing Tokiko wouldn't sound as if she were his disappointed mother. He hadn't meant to be late, though he had dragged his feet getting ready to come to work. He had his reasons, after all. His agent being overbearing wasn't helping his attitude.

    "Why were you late?"

    "Traffic," Uruha mumbled irritably, not looking at her face. He didn't like violence, but he was in a foul enough mood to lash out in some way or another if he was driven to become angrier. There was nothing he wanted more than to be anywhere but here for this work. There was a pause, and then Tokiko took his arm and pulled him aside a bit. Uruha still ignored her, intending to just shut out the lecture.

    "Uru, I know you haven't been happy about this work lately. I know you'd rather go away for awhile. But you accept the work, not me. So please don't give me or anyone else a hard time for a choice you made."

    Uruha slowly looked at her now, studied her face for a few moments. The lack of her normal glow made him feel a bit guilty. She honestly hadn't done anything wrong. She was just doing her job, and she was right. He had accepted the work and there was no reason to drag her down for his decision. He murmured, "Sorry. I don't mean to make things difficult for you."

    "I know. Come on, you'd better talk to Matsumoto."

    He let out a sigh, but shook himself off and followed her to the director who was on the set giving instructions, voice loud and commanding as he pointed where props went. Uruha had worked with Matsumoto Ruki more than a few times, and he had only really accepted this shoot because he knew this director took good care of his stars and made good porn. If he didn't like something, he knew he could speak up and Ruki would at least listen to him. There weren't enough directors like that anymore, and he'd made sure to build a good relationship and trust with Ruki.

    "Good morning," Uruha said when the shorter man turned to him, dark eyes lighting up a bit at the sight of him.

    "Morning. You're late."

    "Sorry, traffic kept me." It was half the truth anyway.

    "Eh, you're here. The other guy is late too."   

    "Who am I doing this with?"

    "Not someone you've worked with before. Heard the name Reita?"

    "I have." It was faintly familiar. He didn’t think he had ever seen the man or his work, though. "Once or twice."

    "He'll be the one you roll around with today."

    "Great." Someone new. That gave Uruha a bit of a boost. A change would be easier to put up with than the same old thing. "Where is he?"

    "On his way. Something at his agency kept him." Ruki checked his phone, his perfectly-manicured nails glinting gold in the light. "He shouldn't be too long. So go loosen yourself up and then get a plug in before you start makeup."

    "Wait." He felt his heart quiver and sink with a strange thud. "What for?"

    "Because it will help you take it easier."

    "But I'm the top, aren't I?"

    "Not this time, hun. This time you're the one getting stuffed."

    No way. He couldn't be. He felt a bit faint at the thought. He hadn’t bottomed in at least a year or two, before he’d really gotten going, when he was grasping at straws for any role he could take. Since he’d gotten his feet underneath him, he’d been taking only top roles and avoided bottom roles so much that most people had stopped asking him about it. He hadn’t even taken it in the ass in any of the rare personal relationships either. The occasional vibrator or toy, but no actual sex. Why was he being put down to bottom this time?

    “I know,” Ruki said, probably reading his expression and speaking more kindly, “that it’s not something you really do anymore. With Reita as your partner, I’ve made the decision that he should be the top.”

    “Why though? There's no reason. Can't you switch the roles?”

    “I’m the director, Uruha. You’re the actor. I never said you were going to be top or bottom when we did the formalities for this.”

    Uruha sighed in frustration and thought about just walking out. But he couldn't. He'd signed the contract already, and, like Tokiko had said, he couldn't be a petulant child about something he'd accepted. He said resignedly, “Fine, whatever.”

    “Go on.”

    He walked away from Ruki, feeling entirely stressed out and far less trusting. That was not a cool thing to do. He should have been given a heads-up, at least, so he had time to consider whether or not he really wanted to do it. He must have looked terrible, because Tokiko approached him almost gingerly. When Uruha looked at her, sure his expression was sour, she said, “I have your box in my car, if you want a toy.”

    “Bring it, please.”

    Uruha went to the waiting room and pulled off his jacket, throwing it aside and feeling frustrated. He wouldn’t have accepted this at all if he had known! But it was too late now, so he dropped onto a sofa, leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and started taking long deep breaths to try to calm himself. He’d need to be as relaxed as possible for this. But it was hard when he was imagining being underneath and fucked by some fat older man again. He guessed that was something that happened for being younger in porn. No, that was what happened when you didn't hammer out details during planning.

    “Uru, here.”

    He opened his eyes and saw his agent set the box of long-neglected toys down beside him. With a sigh, he muttered his thanks and opened it up, looking for something he could use to start. Picking something out, he headed into the bathroom, hearing Ruki's loud instructions wafting in from the main studio. Locking himself in a stall, he started fingering himself, biting his lip at the slight burn of stretching the neglected entrance.

    “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbled to himself. "I shouldn't be doing this. I should just walk away."

    The pain faded after a few moments of slow movement, and then he lubed the bead plug he’d brought with him and started pushing it in carefully. The first half wasn’t too bad, and he even moaned a bit as it rippled against his insides. He moved slowly, lengthening the movements bit by bit and making it easier for himself to bear.

    “Uruha?” Tokiko's voice called in from outside.

    “Bathroom,” he shouted back.

    “Your co-star is here.”

    He felt himself tense at the news, tightening him around the beads and taking him back to wanting to flee. Managing to keep his voice even, he responded, “I’ll be out.” Relieved when she didn’t say anything else, he took a few deep breaths and started working himself again, fighting down the nausea that was riding in his stomach. When at least moving the toy wasn’t too uncomfortable, he sighed, straightened himself, and walked out of the bathroom, buckling his belt again.

    The main set was a flurry of activity now, probably now that the damn fucker was here. Uruha looked around, looking for the other actor. He couldn’t see anyone he’d pin as the one. He noticed Ruki talking to a blonde dressed in slightly-baggy jeans and a leather motorcycle jacket, who was nodding and listening closely. Maybe the owner of the car that was on set? Uruha, knowing for sure he was walking oddly, approached the men.

    “Ah, there you are,” the director said when he noticed Uruha coming near. “I can introduce you. Uruha, this is Reita.”

    This man was the one? Uruha felt his eyes snap to the other in disbelief, drinking in every little detail. He had soft, long, blonde hair and slim eyes above the mask that hid the rest of his face. His neck and shoulders were sturdy, arms curved with muscle, pectorals slightly defined in the tight shirt he wore under the dark jacket. He was tiny bit shorter than Uruha, maybe just two inches, and though his frame was lean, it was also very strong. Uruha looked back to Ruki, then to the other, whose eyes showed he was smiling.

    “Nice to meet you.” He bowed, and Uruha could see down his back to his hips.

    “You too.” Uruha returned the gesture, feeling his heart beating a bit too fast for his liking. He felt his stomach and hips clenching a bit, the beads prodding his insides. Not an old fat balding man, but a young man about his age, strong and lean and possibly actually attractive, from what he could see. His interest had piqued.

    “Alright, you two go start getting ready.” Ruki waved his hand dismissively at them. “Makeup and all that. We’ll be testing audio and video.”

    Uruha started for the makeup room, and Reita followed him closely, shoulder just slightly brushing the back of Uruha’s arm. A shiver ran down Uruha's spine at the touch. Trying to ignore it, he got into the chair for his makeup, carefully settling so he didn’t hurt himself with the plug, and silence felt. His heart was pounding and he was sure Reita could hear it. Honestly, he was relieved and confused at the same time. At least his partner was attractive. At least Reita was in good shape and around his age. Uruha was sure it would be a pleasure to top the blonde. But the blonde topping him…?

    “This isn’t your first time doing gay porn,” Reita’s low voice said, and Uruha looked over at the man leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Those eyes were watching him almost curiously.

    “No,” Uruha said, tilting his head as the makeup artist started straightening his hair. Why was he asking? “Yours?”

    “It’s been a long time.”

    “You do straight porn?”

    “That’s the norm for me.”

    Figured. “Why take a gay role now?”

    “Got bored and needed a change.”

    “So you’re straight then,” Uruha concluded, knowing how it went. Gay roles paid better. Or straight men, like Reita had said, got bored and wanted to try something different. He shouldn't be surprised by it at all. It wasn't like many men that looked like this blonde were in gay roles often.

    “Nah. Bi.”

    “Really?” Uruha couldn’t remember if he had met a man that had up front admitted to being bi in this work before. That surprised him. “Lean towards women?”

    “Nope.” There was a slightly-amused expression lighting his eyes and curving his eyebrows, so Uruha knew exactly what kind of smile he was wearing under the mask. “I’m not more particular to one or the other. It’s a person to person thing. I took straight roles because they were easier to get.”

    Uruha nodded, trying to think it over. After a moment of quiet, Reita continued.

    “You’re gay then, I assume."

    “Yeah.”

    “Takashima,” the makeup artist said, interrupting them, “do you mind if I just take over, or was there something you had in mind?”

    “No, go ahead.”

    “Close your eyes.”

    He did as instructed, though he could still see Reita's figure impressed on the back of his eyelids. His mind was tucking away the information about his partner, saving it for the future. He did his best to remember his coworkers. It made the work a lot less awkward or uncomfortable.

    “I watched some of your videos, after I knew I’d be working with you," Reita added.

    “Did you?” Uruha would have done the same, if he’d been told he was working with Reita. But since Reita did straight porn, maybe it was for the better.

    “I’m looking forward to shooting with you.”

    Fuck, was that his heart beating hard again? Uruha tried to force it back to calm. “You too," he replied as he felt eyeliner going on.

    “You look so good in makeup, Takashima," sighed the girl perfecting his face.

    “Thanks.”

    He heard a soft chuckle, and he assumed it was Reita. He shot back sarcastically, “I’m sure you look lovely in makeup too.”

    “Isn’t that the point? I’ll be back.”

    “There, you can open your eyes now.”

    Uruha carefully did so, not wanting to ruin what had been done. Reita had already disappeared. Letting out a long sigh, Uruha slumped back in his chair. Brushing his hair now, the artist asked, “Nervous?”

    “I guess that’s a word for it.” As excited as he was to work with someone new, there was of course always a risk when this happened. He didn’t know anything about Reita’s work, or his body, or the man’s preferences. He didn't know if Reita would be willing to work with him if anything came up he didn't like.

    “You always do spectacularly. Don’t worry.”

    He gave a halfhearted smile as he watched her pick up the flat iron. She took it to his hair, and he stared into the mirror, only slightly watching her. His mind tended to blank and wander when he was bored, and this was certainly no different. The hiss of hair spray somehow jerked him out of it, and he caught sight of himself in the mirror and, for how he didn’t like how it was tweaked to fit him for the role, he could tell himself he looked damn sexy.

    “Very nice,” came Reita’s voice. When he was given the okay to get off the chair, Uruha looked over at the blonde. “You look great. Really.”

    “Thanks. Your turn?”

    “In a sec. I wanted to oil and get this shirt on so I don’t mess myself up too much doing it after.”

    And he was already pulling off his shirt, displaying his slim but well-toned form and somehow not dragging that damn mask off. Uruha caught himself about to lick his lips and somehow suppressed it. Managing to keep that in line, he said casually, "Would you like some help with that?" Reita looked over at him, seeming a bit surprised, so he added, "Usually my coworkers and I help each other oil up."

    "That's a good idea. Thanks."

    Uruha took the bottle of oil, poured some into his palm, and then started smoothing it over Reita's chest. Having hands on someone like this was a nice thing. Usually his co-stars weren’t bad-looking, but few of them had a body like Reita did. He did his best to hold back a smile of delight, but he was more than certain it was showing, because Reita's own smile seemed to widen a bit. Slowly he swept his hand in soft circles on each pectoral, noticing a tension run through his partner's shoulders and face when he caressed the dusky nipples.

    "You certainly know what you're doing."

    "I'm experienced."

    "Is your offering purely for work or is it some pleasure?"

    Uruha's eyes flickered up to the warm amber ones. He could make out the amusement in them. In response, he chose to say, "It's a way to get to know your body before we start shooting."

    "I see. You'll have to let me do yours then."

    He let his touch lighten down Reita's abdomen to his hips, enjoying the feeling of the other man's skin and the scent that rose off him at the application of the oil. Working on the back gave him a taste of what the camera would see when the fucking started. Uruha made a note to make sure to get a copy of the finished film for himself. It wasn't something he usually did, but with Reita, he was curious to see.

    "There," he said when he was finished, rubbing his still-slick hands down Reita's arms and feeling the ripples of muscle in the strong arms. "Done."

    "Thanks." Reita turned and pulled the shirt back on, then went to get in the chair for his makeup and hair styling. Uruha watched for a few moments before he excused himself and left. He went outside into the sunlight, blinking hard a few times to help his eyes as he extracted a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from one of his pockets. As he lit up, he noticed his hands were shaking.

    "Getting too excited, huh," he said to himself with a small laugh. "Don't be that way. You've been hating this work for weeks. Don't let it all go because of a decent partner. Otherwise they won't take you seriously."

    Still, as he took a long pull, he couldn't get his mind off of Reita. He didn't understand how some random other man seemed to click for him. He'd call it chemistry or attraction, but he knew better than that at this point. It had to be simply some eagerness for the change in the normal.

    He wrestled with the thoughts and was still trying to put them down until he'd finished. Reentering the building with a sigh, he went to the makeup station and was almost knocked a few steps backwards when he saw Reita. The blonde's hair was slightly-spiked, framing his face, and he had noticeable but natural eyeliner. The most important thing, though, was that now his mask was off, showing his full lips and strong jaw. The only thing that remained hidden was his nose, underneath a band that was tied around his head.

    Dear God, Uruha thought to himself. He's my type.

    "You okay?" the blonde asked him.

    "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, shaking himself out of it, and he managed a smile that he hoped was normal. He didn't like this. He didn't like what was happening to him, and work hadn't even really begun yet. "You look really good."

    Reita chuckled slightly. "Thanks. Should I oil you up?"

    Now that Reita was looking somehow all the more incredibly fuckable, Uruha's mind went to the wrong place, and it took him a few moments before he was able to turn the dirty part of his mind off that line. "Yeah, sure." He shrugged off his outer shirt and slipped his arms out of his tank top, letting the garment hang around his neck. Reita filled his palm with the substance and then spread it across Uruha's chest in one long, slow stroke. The feeling of roughened, slightly-calloused fingertips running over his skin was incredible. Uruha couldn't stop the hum that rose in his throat. He let himself enjoy the sensations. Why not? And when that thought came, he mentally slapped himself. There were so many reasons not to!

    "So," Reita said, almost making Uruha jump, "do you have a certain thing that makes you famous? A trademark?"

    "Um... yeah... I'm guessing that band is yours."

    The blonde laughed. "Right on. What is your trademark, then?"

    Uruha debated for a moment, then remembering that Reita had said he'd done research, challenged, "Shouldn't you know?"

    "I would guess," the other man said slowly as his hands smoothed down to Uruha's abdomen, "that it's those long legs of yours."

    Long? That was one reason, Uruha supposed. "Right on."

    "In the comments I saw a lot of talk about your thighs." He was rubbing the oil on Uruha's low stomach and hips now, and hearing him talk like that in that low voice while being touched like this had Uruha ready to go, camera or not. Luckily, Reita kept talking as if he didn’t notice. "Full, plump, porn-worthy thighs. They say."

    "I hear it a lot, yes."

    "Turn around."

    Uruha obeyed, shivering as Reita's hand ran down his spine now. He was good with his hands.

    "It seems you don't like showing them off."

    "No."

    "Won't you show them off this time?"

    "No," Uruha said, still feeling like challenging Reita.

    Another low laugh, and then Reita murmured, possibly not intending Uruha to actually hear, "We'll see about that."

    He hoped Reita didn't feel the chill that ran through him. Was there nothing this noseless blonde wouldn't do that anyone else had shrugged off? He didn't want to be this excited. He really didn't. It was supposed to be work. Turn on when the cameras went on, turn off when the cameras were off. He wasn't supposed to be interested in coworkers. But...

    "Done."

    "Thanks," Uruha muttered, slipping arms back into his tank and donning his overshirt once more.

    "You two," said Ruki’s voice, and they both looked up to see him coming into the room. He continued, "We'll be ready to start in fifteen minutes. You ready?"

    "Yeah," Reita agreed, pulling his leather jacket back on.

    "I will be," Uruha added, remembering the plug that was beginning to cause more than just some stretching.

    "Great. Be on the set then."

    "I'll see you there," he told Reita. "I have a couple more things to do."

    "Sounds good."

    He slipped back to the bathroom, took the bag that Tokiko, who somehow was right there, handed to him, and went in. Locking the door, he hurriedly began to remove the plug. He couldn't hold back a low moaning gasp as the ribs ran against his prostate. It felt too good, ran tingles through his whole body. He'd certainly enjoy this one way or another, he supposed - Reita had gotten him too excited by doing basically nothing.

    Uruha set the plug aside and started to finish preparing, letting out a long sigh of relief when everything was finished and he could go out, feeling very energized and clean and ready to shoot. He met Reita and the director at the edge of the set, listened to the layout carefully. He had to be at least partially professional now.

    "- got it?"

    "Got it," Uruha affirmed, glancing at the car that sat comfortably on the set.

    "Yes sir."

    "All right. Places!"

    Uruha walked with Reita to the edge of the set, and as they waited for the crew, Reita turned to him and asked, "Do we want to make bets?"

    "On what?"

    "How I'll have you screaming."

    The confidence in his voice turned Uruha on. That was a bet he could live with. "You're on," he shot back with a grin.

    Reita flashed a smile back at him right as the director called, "Okay, action!" Uruha saw the blonde's chest move as he took a deep breath. He followed suit, and then they stepped out.

 

~.oOOo.~

 

    "It's just right here."

    Uruha followed Reita to the car and gave it an appreciative look-over. "It looks like it's in really nice condition."

    "It is. I took good care of her." Reita ran his hand tenderly over the hood, smiling as if he were looking at a lover. "Everything's in top condition."

    "So why are you selling?" Uruha asked, peering into the window.

    "I just don't drive her that much anymore. I use my motorcycle more now."

    "Motorcycle huh? Are you a thrill seeker?"

    "You could say that."

    "I'm sure you are." Uruha opened the door now and leaned inside, sticking his butt out a bit. "Speeding down the highways, driving dangerously, chasing tail..."

    A few moments of silence, and Uruha knew the camera was scoping his legs and ass for a shot. After there had been enough time for that, Reita's voice replied, "All of that. But especially chasing tail." Without warning, a hand cupped his rear, and Uruha shivered a bit. "I'm a big fan of chasing tail."

    "I'm sure you are." He straightened up and looked back at Reita, meeting the amber eyes that were smouldering now. He smiled and purred, putting a hand over Reita's, "I'd like a ride on a bike sometime."

    "You could have a ride now, if you wanted to."

    "On a bike?"

    "No, not a bike. A hot rod, though."

    Uruha let his gaze rake down the blonde to his hips, giving his groin a generous look, and then turned to face him. Lightly, he slid a hand to Reita's legs and started rubbing his crotch, looking back into the other man's eyes with as sultry an expression as he could possibly muster.

    "A hot rod... I like the sound of that."

    "I'm sure you do." Reita smirked and grabbed his chin, pulled him down until their noses were touching. He ran his thumb over Uruha's lower lip, and the brunette shivered a bit, fingers contracting a bit around what they were stroking. The blonde said, and Uruha could taste him, they were so close, "I've got a nice one that I'm sure that pretty ass of yours will love even more."

    "I'm all for it."

    Reita pulled his face in, and they kissed, softly at first. Uruha felt a bit curious about it, but once they touched, he knew instantly how it would be. The feel of Reita's lips sent shivers through him. They parted, staring into each other's eyes, but Uruha started it again, pressing for it to deepen. One of Reita's hands stayed cupped around his jaw, and the other roamed down his neck to his chest. It lightly traced the outline of Uruha's muscles, made him sigh a bit and rub at the growing bump in Reita's jeans.

    "That's nice, baby," Reita told him before tilting his head and pushing the kiss, slipping his tongue into Uruha's mouth. Uruha held back a mewl of delight and simply returned the strength so their tongues slid together. Reita began rubbing against his nipple now, shooting warmth down into his stomach. Uruha hummed in approval, deciding to put his hands on Reita's chest as well. Their kisses grew larger, more open, until their tongues were licking and caressing and swirling out for anyone - and the camera - to see. Then Reita pushed it back in, and Uruha's hands held to the blonde's biceps as he was pressed back against the side of the car, trapped against Reita's body. Uruha grabbed Reita's leather jacket and pulled it down. Reita moved his arms one at a time in cooperation, still thrusting the kiss ever deeper until he pulled back and yanked Uruha's overshirt off. Uruha laughed a bit, but then Reita lifted the hem of his tank up and laid a broad swipe of his tongue across a nipple, and the brunette’s laugh turned to a moan.

    "Shit..." Uruha was surprised. Reita knew what he was doing. Uruha had rubbed his partner, but he didn't remember Reita exploring him when they oiled. Yet, somehow, the blonde went straight for his sensitive spot. Uruha tried to fight it, but the blonde gave it a hard lick again, and Uruha ended up just clutching one of Reita's shoulders.

    "You like that?" Reita murmured, licking again and then pinching it and rolling it between forefinger and thumb.

    "Shit, yeah, that's good."

    Reita straightened, pulling on his tank, so Uruha lifted his arms and let his partner take it off and throw it aside before returning to his chest. Then Uruha laid his head back against the car, enjoying the stimulation when Reita started tweaking one nipple and licking and sucking on the other.

    "Fuck, babe..."

    "You sound so cute." Reita sucked hard, and Uruha let out a long moan. "Very cute."

    Normally he wouldn't take that, but he was the bottom this time and fuck it, if this was how it was going to go, he'd put his all into being the part. He slid one hand into Reita's hair, fingers clenching a bit at certain licks.

    "And you... you're getting excited aren't you?" Reita added.

    "I can't wait to ride this hot rod," Uruha panted lightly, grinning despite himself.

    Reita straightened up, lips curved slightly into a smile. He pulled off his shirt, slowly, teasing and revealing his glowing, slightly-shining skin. When it was off, Reita threw it aside, gaze burning seductively. Uruha feasted his eyes on the sight of the strong, well-toned torso, hardly able to contain himself and already imagining what it would look like when they got down to business.

    "Especially if just the front looks this good." Uruha turned as he said it and pinned Reita against the car now, kissing him for a few moments before dragging his tongue down his neck to his collar.

    "Fuck," Reita hissed softly while Uruha swirled his tongue in the hollow of the clavicle. "You'll love it."

    "I'd better."

    He made his way to one of Reita's dusky nipples now and teasingly ran the tip of his tongue in a slow circle around it. He felt it peak a bit against him, so he continued that path, looking up at Reita's face as best he could. He savoured the look of hunger before he began sucking harshly, hand sliding back to the bulge that was becoming incredibly prominent and sweetly rubbing at it. Reita let out a groan, hips pressing forward for more.

    "That's right."

    Uruha kept at the nipple he was on for another few seconds before he swiftly and harshly latched onto the other, drinking in the sounds the blonde was making. Satisfied with that, he started drawing his tongue down the middle of his torso, slowly, while his hands went to the belt buckle.

    "I think you have a crotch rocket," he said in a velvety voice as he reached the waistband, slipping the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. Reita started running fingers through his hair, smirking and looking turned on but very in control of it. That sort of expression on his face drove Uruha crazy. He wanted Reita to lose it.

    "Why don't you take a look?"

    The blonde sounded calm and somehow still challenging. Uruha smirked and looked back to his partner's groin, at the tight bulge, and tugged the jeans down Reita's thighs. He toyed with the elastic of his boxers, enjoying the tease, before he pulled it down. Reita's erection sprang out, already coming to attention. He glanced up at Reita, smiled widely, and cupped the blonde's balls in his hand.

    "You're right. I like it." He licked up the side in one stroke, and Reita's head leaned back.

    "Shit..."

    "How's that?" He did another swipe, ending right beneath the cap before he returned to the bottom to repeat the action. Then he moved right to the front and, holding the length against Reita's stomach, lightly traced just the tip of his tongue against the sensitive underside, base all the way to the head. Reita's response was a heavy, panting moan.

    "Fuck yeah, baby." The fingers twisted in his hair clenched, tugging against his scalp. "I want to see those lips wrapped around me."

    Uruha responded by continuing the light licks and getting heavier with each one, before he let the cock go and fall back to its natural position. He stuck out his tongue and lapped lightly at it, staring up at his partner. In his mind he knew the cameras had gathered and were quite close to him, but he was so used to it he didn't even notice. Instead he was drinking in the look on Reita's face, the subtle flashes in his eyes, too wrapped up in what he was currently experiencing with his new partner.

    "Suck it," Reita demanded in a gruff, low voice, pulling on his hair and pushing his cock against Uruha's mouth. "Suck me good."

    Uruha obeyed, opening his mouth and beginning to bob in small movements until he had moved a hand to wrap around the base. Then he let himself go, bobbing and sucking normally while his hand pumped in small strokes. Now Reita was moaning and both hands were in his hair, either combing it or using it to pull Uruha deeper.

    "That's right, baby. Fuck, that looks amazing. You have blowjob lips. Look up at me."

    He turned his eyes up to Reita's face, soaking up the expression of lust and heat and desire. Reita pulled on his hair, tilting his head back so the cock was against his throat at an angle. Uruha gagged a bit, letting the organ slide out of his mouth. He kept his mouth open however, panting slightly and regaining his air, as he stared up at his dominant partner.

    "Pretty little fuck." Reita's deep voice speaking the dirty rough words filled Uruha's body with aching desire. "With those eyes and those lips. What do you want?"

    "I want your cock."

    "Yeah?"

    "I want your cock, let me suck it."

    Reita pulled on his hair, dragging into an upright kneeling position, and then he leaned down and kissed Uruha harshly, thrusting his tongue in. Uruha moaned, already drooling a bit from the blow and kissed messily back, eyes shut. Reita ended the kiss, then put himself to Uruha's lips and pushed in once more. Uruha returned to sucking and moaning and bobbing, his body moving to a faster speed and allowing Reita to roughly pull him deeper.

    "Deeper, baby, deeper, let me fuck your throat. What do you like?"

    "Your cock," Uruha gasped when Reita yanked him off. "I like your cock!"

    And he was dragged back on, but even the gagging and slight choking as Reita started hitting the back of his mouth didn't deter him. Somehow, he truly wanted more. Abruptly Reita pulled him off again, and Uruha said louder, ignoring the spittle that ran from the corner of his mouth, "I want your cock!"

    "You want it?"

    "I want it!"

    "Come on then, all the way." Reita thrust into his mouth and pulled him hard, and Uruha gagged again, clenching his hands hard on Reita's thighs as the blonde's throbbing erection pushed into his throat. "All the way!"

    He forced himself deeper, aided by Reita's pushing, until his nose was pressed against Reita's hips, deep into his pubic bone, lips stretching around the thick base. He heard Reita's loud shout, and that mixed with the scent of the blonde's skin and hair, and the taste all along his tongue and deep into his throat, had his head spinning.

    Reita pulled him off, and he gasped for air, lungs aching for breath, tongue almost hanging out of his mouth. He stared at the erection, dripping with his saliva, in front of him, deliriously wanting another go.

    "Want it again?" Reita asked, slapping his cheek lightly.

    "Fuck, yes," he coughed, not just because it was his job to say yes. "Give it to me."

    He knew what was coming this time, so Reita's dick slid into his mouth much easier. Uruha clung to Reita's legs, gagging for the effect, letting himself drool just because he liked what was happening. Reita pushed on his head until he was comfortably pressed into the hips again, and surprisingly, though he did gag a bit still, the tiny thrusts were easier to take.

    "That's beautiful, baby," Reita told him, combing his hair and looking down at him with a wide and sensual smirk. "Those lips all the way around me... fuck," he let out in a groan as Uruha's throat tried to swallow. "That's good. Such a good mouth."

    Once Reita had pulled out, Uruha, once more with tongue out and panting for breath, said, "I love it."

    "Do you? That's good." Reita hauled him up to his feet and kissed him fiercely, and Uruha, mouth and jaw too sore from what he had just done, let Reita take it over, let him push his tongue in and rub it against his. One of Reita's hands was on Uruha's ass, squeezing it, and Uruha just let himself moan and dig his fingertips into Reita's arms.

 

~.oOOo.~

 

    "Okay, cut!"

    Reita finished the kiss and pulled back, some of the fire fading from his face. As the crew moved around to prepare for the next shot, he asked, tone a bit worried, "Are you okay?"

    "Yeah." Uruha coughed a bit, but he smiled, hiding his inner anger at the scene being stopped when it was so good. This was one of the worst parts, especially when he was immersed - having to stop and pick back up on cue. "I'm fine."

    "You're sure?"

    "I'm sure."

    "I don't have to be so rough."

    "It's fine."

    "How hard do you want me to go?"

    "Your hardest." He was up for it. Up to the challenge. He smiled, ignoring the ache of the muscles in his jaw. "Don't hold back."

    A small smile curved Reita's lips in response to his own. "You're crazy, you know."

    "I doubt you can do better than the hardest I've had."

    He cocked an eyebrow, and Uruha felt his expression turn a bit mischievous in response.

    "By all means, do your thing."

    “Well, we do have that bet on. I certainly won’t need to go my hardest but it never hurts to give it the little extra, does it?”

    “You’re so cocky.”

    “Yes I am, actually.” Reita was stroking himself slightly to keep himself erect, and the sight of the long fingers moving along the length made Uruha salivate a bit. He had to swallow to keep it back as Reita added, “Quite cocky.”

    “Fucker.” But Uruha laughed slightly as he teased it.

    “Are you sure you don’t want me to go gentler? I should, at least on the penetration -”

    “No, it ruins the illusion. Stay rough. I’ll be okay, promise. Besides, I like it rough.” Uruha lowered his voice a bit on the last, giving Reita his best smouldering look.

    “Oh, I see. Well then, I won’t worry.”

    “Everything looks good,” Ruki interrupted as he approached. “We’re ready to go on.”

    “We’re ready," Uruha told him.

    “On my count, just continue with the next block.”

    As he retreated, they repositioned themselves, Reita’s hand on his butt, the other fisted in his hair, Uruha’s fingers gripping Reita’s biceps. Uruha blocked out the camera that was coming up into their personal space now, staring into Reita’s fiery eyes. For once, it only took him a fraction of a second to get back into what they were doing.

    “And go!”

 

~.oOOo.~

 

    As Reita squeezed his ass, Uruha moved one hand, running the very fingertips down his chest and stomach before grasping the erection. Reita grunted into their passionate kiss, landing his second hand on Uruha’s ass hard. Uruha jerked and moaned.

    “Love this ass.” Reita spun Uruha around as he growled and pushed him up against the side of the hood, bending him forward. Uruha hurried to unbuckle his belt, and almost as soon as he had it loose and his jeans unfastened, Reita had yanked the denim down to his knees. He almost turned to fight back – he didn’t want to show them! – but then he felt Reita’s hands smooth up the back of his thighs, and the touch made him quiver a bit. The thought of fighting flew right out of his mind at the somehow-knowing touch. He moaned out loud a bit when both hands once more gripped his ass, kneading it hard.

    “Quite an ass.” A harsh slap, and Uruha yelped. “I could eat it up.”

    “Why don’t you?” Uruha said with a slight purr. “I'm sure you're very good at eating.”

    Reita’s response was to almost rip his boxers down. The swiftness of his movement startled Uruha, who jumped, but was all for the move when he felt soft lips press into the skin of his ass. Reita placed a few soft kisses on the globes, then pulled them apart and teased the tip of his tongue against Uruha’s entrance.

    “Fuck,” Uruha sighed, leaning up on his forearms and looking over his shoulder. Reita glanced up at him, hidden nose pressing into his ass. The light wet circle Reita was drawing had his hands shaking. The blonde didn’t say a word, but kept tracing slowly and softly. And then suddenly he reared his head and placed a long, heavy lick. Uruha moaned and shivered a bit, leaning his head forward.

    “Mm,” Reita hummed as he kept the wet strokes going. “Give me your hand, pretty boy.”

    Uruha obediently reached one hand back, and his partner put it on one side.

    “Open it up.”

    Uruha pulled on it, biting his lip as he did so. Reita’s tastes became rougher, pushing at his entrance. He couldn’t help but whimper a bit, his hips gyrating ever so slightly. The blonde slapped his rear in response, causing him to mewl, “Fuck,” and when he earned another slap, yelp, “Fuck! Slap my ass!”

    Reita obliged, moving back to give himself room to hit. Uruha hissed at the sting, but it also jolted through his system and made his stomach clench with the pleasure somehow felt in pain. Finishing that, Reita leaned back in and went back to lovingly caressing Uruha’s hole with warm wet tongue.

    “That’s so good, baby.” Uruha moved his hand into the blonde hair now, which was beginning to wilt out of its spikes with the fervor. He tried to stroke as best he could, though his fingers twitched a bit and tugged at the soft locks when Reita caressed him just perfectly. “Taste me.”

    Reita pushed his tongue again, and Uruha swore he felt the tip sink in and start teasing the inside. He quivered and moaned loudly, hand gripping the side of his rear tightly.

    “Fuck yes…”

    He was almost melting with just a few moments of that, feeling his stomach clenching wildly in response to the stimulus. It felt too long, but in reality could have been only a few minutes, when he felt a finger replace the tongue, rubbing the outside and then pressing in. Uruha jerked, pulling on a handful of Reita’s hair, at the entrance.

    “Shit! Yes!”

    “Feeling good?”

    He had it in just past the first knuckle and was lightly stroking Uruha’s insides. The brunette leaned onto the car, letting his head fall onto his arms as he gasped, “So good… fuck…!”

    He’d expected it to hurt more, but even with this minimal lubrication it wasn’t too bad. Reita had his finger almost all the way in before it began to burn, but Uruha grit his teeth and took it, trying to loosen the pain with the pleasure of Reita rubbing him lightly. Suddenly Reita pulled out, and Uruha let out a sigh of relief but also of disappointment that he was empty. Reita grabbed his hips unexpectedly, almost pulling Uruha down as he hauled himself up. But then the blonde pinned him back to the car, turned his head roughly and kissed him. Uruha kissed back, humming and panting, sticking his tongue out to meet the blonde’s and exchange a wet, lusty, sloppy kiss with him.

    “Wait here,” Reita told him after they parted, rubbing a thumb across his lower lip before moving the hand back and striking his rear lightly. Uruha yelped, standing up straight. He watched his partner walk around to the other side and open the passenger door.

    “What are you doing?”

    The response was a raised hand with a packet and a tube. Uruha couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

    “Really?”

    “Always got to be prepared,” Reita replied as he came back around, casually slapping Uruha’s ass again and grinning. “This car gets me laid every time.”

    “Oh? Do you do it in the backseat?”

    “Sometimes. But I prefer seeing my partner over the hood.” Reita spread some of the thick gel on his finger before he pulled Uruha to stand straight. He turned the brunette to face him and then kissed him, openly and lewdly like he had just moments ago. Uruha eagerly returned to it, not noticing that Reita’s hand was circling around his waist until cold startled him. Reita bit his tongue though, drawing him back in just before his finger reentered.

    “Fuck,” Uruha panted, his back arching while the digit began thrusting slow. “You have good fingers…”

    “Open it up,” Reita growled, staring him straight in the eye.

    Uruha did so, shifting his position. He leaned down and grabbed the other man’s erection with his free hand and started sucking and licking at it once more. He heard the appreciative groan above him, and the finger pulled out and pushed back in, joined by a second one. Uruha moaned around Reita’s dick, surprisingly not feeling much pain at all. Maybe he was just in the mood and all too eager. No, not maybe. Absolutely.

    “Mm, don’t you dare,” Reita said as Uruha started to push deeper. “Your mouth is nice but this ass is delicious.”

    “Then get in it,” Uruha replied, giving the tip a broad lick. His back was beginning to ache from being contorted in this way.

    The response was his hair yanked, and he came up, crushed into another deep and slightly violent kiss. He let his nails rake down the blonde’s chest, pleased when he heard the growl the action earned him. Reita pushed him back, turned him, and pressed him to the car.

    “Bend over.”

    Uruha did, arching his back and thrusting his rear out. He tried to not look back, but after a few moments curiosity got the better of him. He turned in time to see Reita tear the wrapper and pull out the condom, rolling it on. Uruha licked his lips as he saw the blonde’s member twitching in response to the touch. Then the lube went on and was slicked liberally on every bit of the surface before Reita ran his fingers against Uruha’s crack, making him shiver. He bit his lip as the blonde moved in, rubbed the underside of his dick against his ass, and then pushed himself in. Uruha felt his breath leave him as he was stretched and the cold of the lube spread inside. It hurt, more than he might have liked, but it was completely bearable.

    “Fuck,” he moaned, and Reita’s hips pressed to his ass, closing off any distance and plugging deep into him. “Oh, god…”

    “Shit, you’re tight,” Reita hissed, grinding against him and making him yelp softly at the deep hard push. “Your ass is so hot and tight.”

    “God…” Uruha's voice was rolling out of him. He was gasping softly, body trembling at the feel of being so full, so touched, so aroused. Reita’s tongue ran up his back, and he wished he didn’t shiver heavily at the touch. Reita bit his earlobe and tugged on it. Uruha let his head fall to the side, panting lightly as Reita started murmuring filthy nothings into his ear. He didn’t start moving or grinding - he just held Uruha tightly in place, his cock fully in Uruha’s ass, and whispered in a low husky voice the things he wanted and was going to do, lewd affections about Uruha's body, promises for Uruha's pleasure. Some things were even almost affectionate, as if Uruha was truly his lover. Uruha had to bite his lip hard to keep his noises of pleasure and desire in.

    Then, without warning Reita began to move, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting swiftly back in. Uruha yelped, eyes widening a bit, as the action massaged his weakest spot, “God!”

    A low laugh in his ear, some more promises, and another thrust, and another, and another. Reita stayed against him, only his hips moving. Uruha was enjoying it far too much.

    “Oh my god, fuck!”

    Reita leaned back from him now and gripped his hips firmly before starting to push and pull in tandem with his own thrusts. Uruha, gasping a bit with the new friction and feel of speed, clenched his hands on the hood of the car.

    “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

    Reita’s rough breathing told him the blonde was enjoying it just as much as he did. Somehow, that made him feel more dirty and lewd. Pressing some of his weight onto his fists, he began thrusting himself back against Reita on his own.

    “Fuck yeah…”

    “That’s great, baby.” Reita let go of his hips, and instead grabbed one of his arms and twisted it around behind his back. Uruha hissed a bit, but he let the blonde pin his arm and start pulling on his hair. “Mm, your ass is so good…”

    His own erection was rubbing gently against the car, providing a sharp extra bit of contrasting pleasure. He tried to reach his free hand down to stroke himself, but Reita growled, “Don’t”, and Uruha put his hand back on the hood, frustrated but aroused at the control. At this point, however long it had been, the thrusting and rubbing was getting him light-headed, and he let his head fall forward to rest on the cool metallic surface.

    “God, oh god, don’t stop…”

    And Reita stopped. Uruha raised his head, in confusion and a bit of irritation, as the blonde pulled out. But before he could say anything, Reita had grabbed one of his legs and started hoisting it onto the car. The brunette went with him, settling himself in the new and less comfortable position with knee bent beside him. Reita was groping his ass again, making long wet trails up his back with warm tongue. Uruha tried to not shiver, but it was impossible. When the blonde reentered him, he took a long breath and settled himself down as low as was comfortable in the position. Reita had one hand on the thigh that was astride the car, other on Uruha's shoulder. He began thrusting, slower this time, at a more vertical angle instead of straight in. Uruha looked back, and Reita returned the gaze, staring into his eyes with a very serious and hungry expression.

    “It’s good,” Uruha whispered, feeling his hips clenching a bit with the strokes. “It’s so good.”

    The pace quickened, Reita thrusting more directly into his prostate now. Uruha whimpered - it hurt a little to be hit straight on - but it was mostly of pleasure. He moved one hand to stroke himself, and Reita let him this time. Those eyes still didn’t leave his, and he didn’t feel like he could look away. He was trapped. He let his mouth fall open as he fisted his own length in rhythm with Reita’s movements. When the blonde sped up, he did too.

    “Fuuuck…” He finally broke their eye contact and leaned his head forward, feeling his body throbbing with his heavy breath. “Fuck that’s too good, don’t stop.”

    “No intention of it, baby.” The hand on Uruha’s shoulder traced to his chest, fingertips rubbing his perked nipples. Uruha moaned again. “Mm, you tighten when I do that.”

    “Shit!” He could feel himself, true to Reita’s words, squeezing around the blonde’s thick cock. “God…”

    “How’s this feeling?”

    “Fuck!” he half-shouted as Reita started pounding him. “Fuck! It’s amazing!”

    Reita pushed him down, half-pinning him to the car as he fucked roughly. Uruha didn’t keep back his moans and whimpers and shouts of pleasure. He let Reita hear it, let his partner hear how he was hungering for more. Suddenly Reita thrust in incredibly hard, making Uruha yelp, and then stayed put, panting heavily into his shoulder. Uruha let himself purr a bit and wiggled his hips, clenching a bit on purpose.

    “So good, baby. Keep fucking my ass.”

    “You want me to?” Reita bit his earlobe again. Uruha tilted his head to the side, giving access to his neck.

    “Fuck me until I scream myself hoarse. If you can.”

    Reita chuckled and dragged his tongue down the revealed skin, sucked hard on one spot. Uruha shivered and sighed, body pulsing and tightening around the manhood inside him. Reita then bit hard, and earned a whimper and slight squirm.

    “Now everyone will know you’re mine.”

    Uruha purred again, arching his back a bit. “Fuck me.”

    Reita pulled out now, and said, “On your side.”

    He moved to shift his position, pulling himself halfway onto the hood and praying it would hold beneath him. As soon as his hips were on the car, his ass out and legs coming up, Reita grabbed him, thrust straight back in, and, holding Uruha's upper leg, continued at the same speed he had left off on.

    “Shit!” Uruha’s hands clutched on the hood, his head falling back as Reita hammered him. “That’s so good! Fuck!”

    “You’re a noisy little bitch.” Reita struck his ass, and, having forgotten the sting, Uruha yelped in a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure. “Keep it loud. I love hearing you scream for me.”

    “Fuck… I’m not screaming!” Uruha half-shouted at a particularly hard and deep thrust.

    “Yet,” Reita corrected with a smug smirk. He leaned over and pulled Uruha’s head up, kissing him fiercely. Uruha wrapped an arm around his neck, supporting himself on the other. He was gasping and moaning against the blonde’s mouth as they kissed and licked and sucked at each other, but Reita seemed to enjoy it, even biting on his tongue a couple times as he changed his movements.

    “Fuck! Yes, fuck me rough, I want it!” Uruha groaned, his hand clawing at Reita’s back and shoulders as if to displace some of the pleasure burning through him.

    “Rough?”

    “Yes!”

    Reita dragged him off, putting him back on his feet before grabbing his hips and starting to grind and thrust him hard in the first position they had used. Uruha felt the skin on his chest and his nipples getting rubbed raw from the continual back and forth movement against the car. But like the ass slaps, the pain was pleasurable as well.

    “Fuck yes!” he gasped breathlessly as Reita ruthlessly attacked his ass. The sound of their skin slapping was loud and harsh, and he loved it. “Fuck yes!”

    Reita grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up, putting his face right next to Uruha’s. Staring into the corner of his eyes, Reita began murmuring the filthy, hot nothings to him again as he kept the racing pace, rocking Uruha so hard he felt he was going to plunge.

    “Fuck yes, fuck yes, _fuck yes fuck fuck fuck_!” Uruha screamed as Reita slammed into his ass and rubbed his prostate with a bruising force he'd never felt before. It jerked his voice out of him, it was too much to bear anymore. “ _Fuck yes! Fuck me!_ ”

    “You’re screaming,” Reita purred, a smirk twisting his full lips. “Such a pretty voice.”

    “Fuck _fuck_!” Uruha felt his body undulating now with the waves of pleasure that threatened to flood through every inch of him. He could feel his stomach clamping down, sinking into his hips. He didn’t dare touch himself. “ _Fuck! Yes! More more more!_ ”

    “What a little whore.” Reita obliged by making the movements somehow harder and deeper, but slower and far more deliberate, so the hits reverberated through Uruha’s whole being. “Screaming for my cock.”

    “Yes, yes _yes fuck_!” His hands were shaking, nails digging so deep into his palms he was sure he was bleeding. “Fuck me baby, fuck me baby, fuck me, fuck, baby _yes_!” he shouted as Reita took a short few moments to pound him full-speed again. “Baby yes please, baby fuck me…”

    “No,” Reita whispered to him, voice amused and haughty, and he pulled out. Uruha moaned desperately as the heat and tension started to fade from him at the lack of stimulation.

    “Baby please…”

    “No.”

    “Please.” Uruha turned now, half-frantic. He wanted it so bad. It felt too good. He’d forgotten how damn good it could feel, how much he could enjoy it… or had it ever been this good to him? “Please, baby.”

    Reita was smirking, watching him hungrily. “You want it?”

    “I want it, babe, I want it. I’ll do anything.”

    “Then.” He pulled the condom off and threw it aside. “Come suck it for a bit.”

    Uruha had never been on his knees so fast. He clutched the blonde’s thighs tightly and thrust himself straight on to the hard cock, moaning loudly as he bobbed and sucked with all the energy he could muster. It tasted even better this time, somehow, which helped drive him to go at it as if he were starving.

    “Fuck!” Reita hissed, pulling on his hair. “Fuck, that’s good… you want my cock that bad huh…”

    He didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He was sucking hard, and when he did manage to pull himself off it he went for the balls, licking at them, sucking softly, taking one into his mouth at a time.

    “God dammit! You’re good…”

    Uruha grabbed Reita’s ass now, distantly noting how good it felt in his hands, and went back to the shaft, pressing his tongue against it as hard as he could as he moved and sucked.

    “No,” Reita said sharply, pulling him by his hair when he suddenly clutched much harder. “Absolutely not.”

    Uruha moaned and let the blonde yank him off, stared up at him and licked his lips. “Don’t you want it? All the way into my throat.”

    “On.”

    He obeyed and latched back on, but before he could move himself, Reita held his head in both hands and started thrusting himself into Uruha’s mouth. The brunette gave a muffled yelp in surprise, not having expected that. But he was open for it, Reita’s head sliding easily into the back of his mouth and teasing his throat. He tried to breathe through his nose, to give the blonde extra time. For some reason, though - and this was out of the ordinary too - he couldn’t. He wanted to swallow and suck and spit, and it took some fighting to force his body to do the breathing he ordered it to.

    Reita pulled him all the way on now, pelvis almost smashing into Uruha’s face. His body half-choked, but most of him was honestly too damn turned on to devote energy to that. Reita then pulled himself out, and the air rushed back into Uruha’s lungs. He coughed and gagged a bit, drooling, but unable to keep from staring up at Reita’s face.

    “You want it?” Reita asked, stroking himself and almost driving Uruha back to throwing himself on it.

    “I want it, baby, fuck me, fuck my ass, I want it inside me.”

    The blonde hauled him to his feet, suffocated him with another kiss (Uruha was really starting to like those), and pushed him onto his back on the car. Uruha adjusted his position as Reita tore open another wrapper with his teeth and rolled it on, doused himself with more lube. When the blonde stepped to him, Uruha raised his legs up, pulling his knees in towards his chest and revealing his ass.

    “Fuck me,” he whined with a teasing smile, wiggling his ass.

    “I can’t say no to an ass like that.” Reita took his hips and pulled him a bit closer, rubbing his slippery hand against Uruha’s entrance. “It’s begging to be pounded.”

    “Yes, pound me, I want it hard.”

    Reita chuckled, then pushed himself back in. Uruha’s legs tensed as he felt the brand-new angle of entrance.

    “Fuck!”

    The blonde started at a very quick speed, holding Uruha’s hips in place as he thrust. Uruha let his head roll a bit as his weak spot was generously massaged, trying to ignore the tightening and quivering he felt rushing through him.

    “Yes, yes, fuck yes, that’s so good, baby…”

    He managed to look at Reita and saw the blonde watching him intensely, just like he had almost all this time. It was overwhelmingly intimate, and at that thought the fucking became more stimulating and made him half-scream again. He tried to crush the need, but once more he was trapped by Reita’s eyes and could only stare back, his mouth hanging open in moans and exclamations and gasps and panting.

    “Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop, I love it…”

    Reita moved himself a bit, hefted one of Uruha’s legs up onto his shoulder and left the other around his waist. Uruha felt like if he could, his back would arch so hard he'd bend himself backwards at the feeling of this position, deep but heavy.

    “Fuuuuck…” He was getting lightheaded. He was enjoying it too much. Feeling far too much. And he loved every second of it. “Fuuuck fuck fuck _yes fuck_!”

    “You’re getting easier.”

    Unable to think of a response to Reita’s taunt, Uruha just grabbed him and pulled him into a hard kiss, biting and sucking at his lips as he tried to thrust himself back on the blonde’s cock and ignored the burning of his knee being pulled to his shoulder. Reita wholeheartedly embraced it, fucking him hard and making out with him at the same time. When they parted for a breath, Uruha noticed that Reita was breathing hard, a flash in his eyes. He was reaching his limits too. The brunette desperately wanted to see Reita face to face when he hit his end.

    That thinking was cut short when Reita lifted the other leg onto his shoulder and leaned forward, almost pushing Uruha’s knees to around his head. The brunette emitted a yelping moan as Reita drove himself even deeper (was that possible?) and kept thrusting as he’d left off.

    “Oh my god, oh my god,” Uruha found himself moaning without breathing, vision wavering a bit as the sensations started reaching his head. His hands were scrabbling hard on the hood, trying to find something to clutch hard and displace some of the physical sensations. “Oh my god, baby, fuck me, oh my god oh my god oh my god…”

     “Look at that,” Reita said, pulling back a bit and wrapping one arm around Uruha’s thigh to lightly caress his throbbing, heavily-twitching erection. Uruha felt the liquid and whimpered when Reita rubbed it along his stomach. “You’re cumming.”

    “I’m not.” He hoped not. He wished not. He wanted to be fucked like this forever.

    “You are. Feel it.” Reita took one of his hands and put it over, and Uruha felt the weeping tip under his palm. “Little whore.”

    “Fuck, yes, I’m a whore, fuck me like one.” Despite how sorely he wished to restrain himself, he knew he couldn’t hold it back. He began pumping his own length, whimpering and whining loudly. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me _shit_ fuck me _oh my god_!”

    “That’s beautiful, baby,” Reita said as Uruha convulsed slightly, hips and legs beginning to shake. “You’re a fucking beautiful slut. I want to cum all over you.”

    “Yes, please! Cum all over me. Cum on my face, _cum on_ me!” he shouted as Reita ran another hard strike through his whole body. “Oh my god fuck yes cum on me give it to me…” It was all coming out in a rush, he felt like he couldn’t say it enough. He couldn't breathe enough. “Give me, baby, please, baby baby fuck me fuck me fuck _me yes fuck me_!”

    Reita’s pace was crazed. Uruha could hear the vicious slap of their skin, could feel it against his ass and thighs and the burning eyes on his face had him at about his wit’s end. He tried desperately to stop jerking himself but he couldn’t, he needed the release and he wanted to hold it back but -

    “Cum for me.”

    As soon as it left Reita’s lips, he let out a moaning scream as his control escaped him in a roaring wave of release. His whole body was quaking as he felt his stomach squeezing every drop of pleasure from him. Hot, and almost painful, but so good. Somehow, his eyes were still on Reita’s, even though for a few seconds he swore he was blind. But as his passion began to fade, he felt the blonde’s still fast, still hard, still breathtaking thrusts, heard his groaning and panting, and then suddenly the thickness left him, his legs falling as Reita pulled away, and Reita growled, “Fuck!”, his face contorting. Uruha felt the hot liquid, and a lot of it, splatter onto him, landing on his lips and chest and stomach. He had to moan too, as he watched Reita’s face, finding his expression incredibly and overwhelmingly erotic.

    He lay there, breathing hard, with Reita bent over him, the blonde's shoulders heaving as he panted. Still, they were staring at each other, speechless, as they tried to recover. It was an incredible and intimate moment, the most so that Uruha had ever had.

    And then, after what felt like forever, Reita panted, “Did you like the ride?”

    He couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He licked his lips, tasting the drops that had landed there, and said with his voice a bit hoarse, “I loved it. I want to ride with you more.”

    “Buy the car and you can ride whenever you want.”

    “I’ll take it, then.”

    “Deal.” Reita smiled and, still breathing heavily, leaned over and kissed him, in a very tender way. Uruha, somehow not surprised in the least about it, returned it as best he could, his hands wandering up Reita’s arms to his shoulder and neck. holding him in the embrace. They kissed like that over and over, soft and long and fulfilling.

 

~.oOOo.~

 

    “Cut!”

    Uruha didn’t hear it at first, still focusing on the kiss, but it registered when the director yelled it at the top of his lungs, and then, with great reluctance, he stopped what he was doing. Reita lifted his head slightly, eyes still locked into Uruha's, not moving from his position.

    Then there was applause, and that jolted Uruha out of his reverie. He pushed himself up on his elbows, still a bit weak, and saw the crew all clapping, some whooping and whistling. He suddenly felt very embarrassed and turned his head. His legs were still wrapped around Reita, but before he could untangle himself, Reita patted the outside of his thigh.

    “Thank you,” was his murmur with a smile.

    Uruha nodded, swallowing hard. His body was still light with the intense pleasure he had just gone through, but his head was coming back around. Now he was alarmed and a bit confused. What had happened? Why was he feeling this way? He tried to let his eyes drop, but that just let him take in Reita’s shoulders and chest and stomach and left him with another aching.

    “You okay?” Reita’s voice was concerned.

    “Y-yeah… sorry…” Uruha managed to unlock his legs and lower them, cringing a bit at the ache he was feeling.

    “Did I hurt you?”

    “No! No,” he said a bit more calmly. “No, I’m fine. Just not used to this, you know. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

    Reita looked a bit doubtful, but he nodded and moved back. Uruha slowly pushed himself to his feet, gritting his teeth against the burn. He let himself lean against the car and waited wearily for their next instructions.

    “Seriously. I can go easier for the next take.”

    His heart jumped at the mention of a next take, and he internally cursed himself. He was not that much of a willing slut! “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

    "I am, though."

    Reita's quiet response froze him a bit, and slowly he looked at his co-worker. Reita's face was troubled now, something in his eyes really pulling at Uruha's heart. He seemed like he was truly concerned.

    "You don't need to be," Uruha said after a moment and offered Reita small smile. "I promise, I'm okay. I would tell you if it hurt. That's how we work right?"

    Reita studied him closely for a few moments before he nodded, looking slightly appeased. "Okay."

    A crew member approached them, breaking Uruha away from Reita, if only for a few moments. Uruha was grateful for it, because he needed to reset himself to deal with Reita again. Accepting some wet wipes, he started cleaning himself off, starting with his face and neck. Reita had an odd expression on, a half-smile, and wanting to tease more, Uruha held out a wipe.

    "Want to clean up after yourself?"

    "Nope. I'll just watch. Half of that's your mess too."

    “I would say that more than half of it is yours, though.”

    "You two," Ruki said, stopping by them and interrupting their teasing conversation. "Go take a rest for a bit and wash up. Makeup will straighten you two out while we review what we’ve got and decide what we need to redo and what we need to add. We'll do photos and another take shortly."

    Photos after the first take? He realised they hadn't been stopped at all during the shooting, aside from the one time, to have the photos taken. He'd never had that happen before. He'd never been allowed to basically do the video all the way through, especially not with the perfectionist Ruki. He would have to ask the director about it. He grabbed his clothes and retreated with Reita to the makeup room where he slumped into a chair, feeling just as exhausted as he felt good. Reita redressed and leaned against a wall nearby, his head down so his gold hair curtained his eyes. He didn’t look tired at all, Uruha noticed, aside from the bowed head, even though he was shining with sweat and his hair was clinging to his damp neck. He was about to ask something, but then the door opened and a man that looked just a bit older than Reita poked his head in.

    “Rei, I need you for a few.”

    Reita raised his head and straightened up before following the other out of the room. Uruha took a deep breath once the door closed and let it out slowly, and suddenly he felt his muscles loosen and he about dropped to the side as if he were about to pass out.

    “Shima chan, are you okay?”

    “Fine,” he said slightly hoarsely, throat beginning to hurt from the rough activity.

    “Here.”

    Uruha glanced up and saw Tokiko offering him a glass of water. He took it and nodded gratefully before sipping it. The cool liquid smoothed over his abused throat, and while Uruha winced slightly, it was a relief rather than a pain. His agent sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder lightly.

    “How was it?”

    “Fine.”

    “You looked like you were enjoying it.”

    He felt himself stiffen a bit. Of course he had enjoyed it, and he was reprimanding himself for showing that. He knew it was his job to make it real, but Tokiko had been with him so long that she could usually tell when it was acting and when he was truly having a good time. He couldn’t afford to have anyone realise that he hadn’t been entirely acting, or that he was looking forward to doing more. He needed to be taken seriously, and he couldn’t be if people thought he liked every second of this work.

    “Hey,” she said quietly, “look at me, will you?”

    He refused for a bit, but when she asked again, he lifted his eyes to hers and saw an expression of… was it relief? It was lighting her face and her gaze. When she spoke, she kept her voice low, even though they were the only ones in the room.

    “I know how everything is right now. But I’m glad, okay? It’s been so long since I saw you really smiling and reacting. I know you haven’t even had satisfying relationships outside work. But you were truly enjoying it back there. And I’m not going to go spreading it around. I just want you to know that I’m happy to see it.”

    Uruha felt a small lump form in his throat, and he nodded silently. She smiled and patted his back.

    “I want you to keep enjoying it as much as you can. You deserve that much.”

    “Thank you,” he whispered.

    “And there’s nothing wrong with honestly having a good time. If he’s fucking you well, you shouldn’t feel bad about it. Just take it.”

    “Thank you.”

    “You’re welcome. Now, is there anything I can get for you that will help you get ready for the next bit?”

    “Alcohol’s a no, right?”

    “Right.”

    “I guess I could use a coffee.”

    “Sure. I’ll get your usual for you.”

    As she got off, the makeup artist approached and asked, “Are you ready to get cleaned up, Shima chan?”

    “Sure.” He finished his water and stood, wobbling slightly as his legs tried to deal with their slight cramping, before following her to the chair. He accepted the facial wipes she handed and carefully started cleaning his face, avoiding his eyes.

    “You two were awesome,” she told him, taking the wipes back. “Seriously. That was really awesome.”

    “Thanks.” He smiled, just a tiny bit. Hell yeah, it had been awesome. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he could agree with anyone that said it, despite the bit of sickness he felt at how he had absolutely let himself go.

    “You should watch it when it’s all done. Your chemistry was just… wow.” She took a wipe and carefully dabbed around his eyes. “Keep it up. It was really hot.”

    The sickness was growing a bit more now. He felt a bit humiliated at being so unprofessional. Having fun while working was one thing. Enjoying it so much he just threw everything to the wind was another. It was work, and that was that. Uruha managed to swallow it back enough to say, “I’ll do my best.”

    Reita didn’t show up until Uruha went back out, and his co-star gave him an apologetic smile before slipping into the makeup room. Uruha went to the car and leaned against it, waiting and trying to keep himself from thinking too much. Once Reita stepped back out, looking fresh and as energetic as ever, Ruki called them back to set to take photos. Uruha forced a smile to try to switch back to work mode, and was met with a natural sunny smile from his blonde co-star. Some part of him melted, and some part of him froze up in resistance to letting himself be affected.

    “You alright?” Ruki asked.

    “Yeah, fine.” At the sound of his voice, Uruha slipped into acting, though his personal feelings were still very much eating at him. “I’m ready.”

    "You sure? You know you can tell me if something's not working for you."

    Uruha just wanted to run away. He didn't want to keep having to put up with these odd feelings and thoughts. But he couldn't afford it. Still very much acting, he said, "I'm good. I'll let you know if I'm not."

    Photos were worse than anything. Having to stay in twisted position and hold them still for minutes at a time was hard enough. It was worse when he was having such ridiculous and difficult feelings about the person that was half-buried in him through most of them. It was worse still when he had to be a different character than usual for the photoshoot. It was absolute torture when he had to try to match the fervour and expressions that he’d made when he’d been half out of his mind, not paying attention to basically anything about this other man’s body and face and eyes, and keep it for photos for scenes they hadn’t even shot yet while knowing he was about to be very fucked in these new ways.

    “You sure you’re fine?”

    “Yeah.” Uruha straightened his clothes once he had them back on, trying his best to sound calm and sincere. In all honesty, he just wanted to curl up and be left alone for awhile and have everyone stop asking him if he was okay.

    “We can take a break if you need one,” the director told him.

    “I’m fine. I’ll have to be a bit quieter.”

    “No worries. Are you good to do the next take?”

    Uruha just nodded, wanting to save his voice so he could be as loud as he needed to be. Luckily they wouldn’t have to do the non-fucking part again, so they could get straight to business. Uruha was set. Despite his whirling emotions during photos, he could keep himself in check for the filming. He was ready for it. He thought.

    “Can I talk to you for a second?”

    Reita’s voice startled him, and he looked up to see the blonde standing right in front of him, hands in his pockets. Reita hadn’t said much through the photos, instead just looking at him with the normal porn expressions, the faces of lust and hunger, still with the intensity he’d had all through the filming. But there had been something a bit strange about his gaze, and even now, the dark eyes were watching him carefully. Uruha almost refused, but Reita’s voice had been calm and serious. Uruha slowly followed his co-worker aside to a quiet corner, unsure what to expect.

    “Did I do something wrong?”

    That startled him. He looked at Reita in surprise, trying to gauge the blonde’s thoughts. He replied, “No, why?”

    “Because you’ve suddenly gone cold and I can’t help but feel like it’s because of me.”

    Uruha hefted a calm smile, though he felt a bit shaken that Reita was reading him so well. “No.”

    “Did I hurt you?”

    “No, I’m fine. My throat’s fine.”

    Was that guilt on Reita’s face? Did he really believe he had done something wrong? Now Uruha was feeling the guilt too. Reita had been nice, a lot nicer than most people Uruha had ever worked with. It wasn’t like it was his fault that he was so… Uruha didn’t want to finish the thought. He couldn’t afford to. But he scrambled to think of something to say, which was extra difficult when he wasn’t even quite sure what his feelings about this entire situation were.

    “I’m a bit tired,” he settled on, since it was partially true in more ways than one. “Well, maybe that one is a bit your fault. But that’s all.”

    The joke worked; Reita’s face lightened a bit, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Uruha did his best to withstand how seeing that affected him. But it did make his agent’s words came back to him, and he asked himself, was it really so bad to just let it happen and enjoy how this went?

    “I just need a bit of motivation to wake me up, that’s all,” he added, allowing himself to feel curious about how his co-worker would respond to it.

    “Motivation?”

    “Yeah.”

    Reita’s expression turned to thoughtful, and his lips curved up to give that handsome smile. “You want me to motivate you then?”

    “If you’d like.”

    “Alright. I can do that.”

    “Would you like to tell me how?”

    “Nah. I’ll just do it.”

    “You two!” the director called, interrupting before Uruha could ask more. “We’re ready! Let’s start!”

 

~.oOOo.~

 

    Reita pulled out, and Uruha laid his head on the hood of the car, panting hard and enjoying the cool feeling under his flushed cheek before the blonde dragged him away and spun him around. They kissed hard, Uruha moaning and trying to catch his breath as his partner pulled their hips flush together, their erections rubbing and making Uruha quiver with sensation. He didn’t give a single fuck that Reita was shorter, that he had to bend his head to kiss the man that was topping him. It was too good to even care.

    The blonde parted from him and went to the front of the car, where he sat on the ground and leaned back against the bumper, leisurely stroking his own length. Uruha dropped onto his knees, leaned forward onto his hands and planted his tongue on the blonde’s chest, licked and nibbled teasingly for a few moments until his partner was groaning before he pulled back. He turned around, shaking his ass lightly and slowly lowered it until it was rubbing on Reita’s cock.

    “That’s a pretty sight,” Reita growled, grabbing what was being offered to him. Uruha bit his lip, holding back moans as strong hands kneaded him. He felt a couple of fingers between his legs, running lightly along the short space between his entrance and his balls, and he mewled despite himself. “Sit it down.”

    Uruha lowered himself a bit, and he reached behind, grabbing Reita’s hard length to put inside. It took a few tries, but he still moaned at each failed attempt as he felt the tip rubbing against his skin, reminding him of what he was taking. Once it got in place, though, he was able to sit, sighing happily as it slid all the way into him.

    “God, it’s so good…”

    “Big enough for you?”

    “Mm, so big.” Uruha reached back, finding a grip on the car and beginning to move himself. Noises of pleasure spilled from his throat as he felt it stroking and massaging him. He couldn’t help but tilt his head back a bit, puffs of breath escaping him. “Fuck…”

    “Fuck,” Reita echoed. Uruha felt the strong hands, the long fingers grasp his hips, holding him steady and in place as he thrust himself. “Your ass is so tight, babe.”

    Lips pressed into his back, and Uruha shuddered as Reita’s breath heated his already-wet skin. The sensation of the temperature and the brushing of air made him clench; paired with the sudden hard stimulation of his prostate as he let himself down a bit too quickly, his legs slipped, and he yelped. He was kept from falling only because of Reita holding him up, and his partner started thrusting up into him instead. Uruha moaned, legs shaking, as Reita fucked him.

    “So tight,” the blonde repeated, kissing his ribs.

    Uruha let himself move to his knees to keep himself from falling again. This put him closer to the ground and to Reita, so the blonde’s movements got harder and deeper. Uruha whimpered, leaning back on Reita. He felt tongue on his back, making a long, broad stroke, and he shuddered again, voice escalating as Reita sped up.

    “Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Yes, it’s good!”

    “Mm, scream loud.”

    “Fuck.” Uruha fisted his hands on the bumper. He wouldn’t scream yet, even though he wanted to. He instead put the energy into moving himself faster, his hips tightening around Reita’s thick intrusion. “Fuck…!”

    Reita pulled him off and held him out to prevent him from trying to sit again. Uruha almost growled, but he turned around and crushed himself onto the other, kissing roughly as he rolled his hips back and forth, rubbing their erections together. Reita groaned, one of his hands gripping in Uruha’s hair and pulling. Uruha moaned loudly, enjoying Reita doing one of his favourite little kinks as he almost pinned his partner against the front of the car and thrust against him quickly.

    “Fuck, babe,” Reita hissed, releasing his hair and grabbing his hips again, holding him in place. “I want to be back inside you again.”

    Uruha pushed up onto his knees, giving just enough room for Reita to get back in position before he slid back on, moaning happily as he was stretched again. But he didn’t slow down – he began bouncing himself quickly and almost violently, slamming down as hard as he could and yelping when he hit himself dead on.

    “Fuck!” Reita groaned loudly, his hands still on Uruha’s hips. “You’re crazy…”

    “Crazy for you,” Uruha panted, dipping his head and kissing Reita hard and messily. “Crazy to ride you.”

    “Lean back, let me see it.”

    He didn’t want to, but he knew he needed to. He kissed Reita hard again, relishing tasting the blonde’s breath and tongue, before he leaned back, putting his hands outside of Reita’s knees, and began thrusting himself slower for now. He tilted his head back, drinking in the leisurely sensations of a slower pace, of his partner rubbing him deliciously and lightly massaging him. Reita moaned, his hands groping Uruha’s thighs and squeezing them.

    “Fucking hot…”

    Uruha began speeding up now, making himself look Reita in the eye. He felt his hair clinging to his face and streaming into his mouth, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was staring at his partner and feeling the tension increase. His mouth was open, and he was panting and moaning, he knew it and he could hear himself, but as soon as he looked into Reita’s eyes he couldn’t look away. The lust and intensity was too much. He could feel that gaze penetrating him too, down into his core, tightening him and making every single movement too sweet.

    “I want to hear you sing,” Reita growled.

    “You have to make me,” Uruha retorted, slamming himself down hard and clenching his hips as tightly as he could. Reita’s face contorted, breaking their gaze. Uruha smirked and continued going hard and rough until Reita’s eyes flashed back open, and he grabbed Uruha and dragged him in. They kissed almost violently, tongues clashing, hands running all over each other and grabbing and squeezing as they moaned passionately, enjoying each other’s bodies.

    Then Reita pushed Uruha off and stood, yanked the other to his feet, and pushed him on his back to the car. Uruha wiggled and lay back, opening his legs and lifting his hips. Reita grabbed his legs, pulling him into place, then thrust in hard. Uruha gasped as his partner hit his weak spot, and he felt his legs go weak, falling wider open.

    “Fuck!”

    “I will make you sing,” Reita growled, immediately fucking at a quick pace. Uruha couldn’t hold back the yelps and cries as Reita filled him with such pleasure he was burning, whole body weakening and opening up to invite Reita deeper. The blonde took it, going even faster and harder, so hard that Uruha felt the car rocking in rhythm with them. His hands clutched on the hood, but he couldn’t fight it back. His voice burst out of him as if speaking would alleviate the pleasure.

    “Fuck fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck_!” He was screaming, even though his throat was raw. “ _Fuck more I want more give me more_!”

    “You’re screaming,” Reita growled, tone triumphant. He grabbed Uruha’s hips and yanked him in, so his thrust struck extra hard. Uruha shuddered and gasped in response, whole body flexing.

    “ _Fuck_!” He was about to be gone. It was roaring in his head and through his veins. His stomach was hurting. There was a brief pause as Reita pulled his leg up and over his shoulder, but then it was back to fast and rough, back to Uruha’s body rippling in an attempt to keep from bursting. Uruha just gave up and screamed with all he had. “Fuck me fuck me oh go _d oh god fuck_!“

    Reita leaned over him, pushing his leg to his chest. Uruha winced at the stretch, but his partner didn’t slow down for a single second, so the pain was almost immediately left behind in the waves of burning ecstasy. Reita kissed him hard, and Uruha tried to return it, though his gasping and moaning and screams mostly prevented him from it. The blonde stopped moving, so they were just pressed together, both panting and moaning, bodies jerking against each other and giving pleasure even in the involuntary movements. Then Reita dipped his head down, licked Uruha’s ear, and murmured roughly, his voice so low the cameras probably couldn’t pick it up, “I’d finish inside you if I could.”

    “Fuck…” he groaned, unable to help himself from imagining feeling Reita’s release inside, especially after knowing just what it was like. He shivered as the imagery in his mind got to him physically, making his body feel as if it were actually happening. “Fuck, I want it…”

    Reita kissed him hard again, and then without warning began thrusting once more, his pace erratic and almost frantic, as if he too were about to explode. He wasn’t quiet either – he was groaning just as much as Uruha was screaming, but his eyes were on Uruha’s face. Again Uruha was caught in his gaze, and somehow it made it more erotic, made everything building inside him harder to bear. He swore he felt Reita getting even bigger inside him.

    “Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck fuck_ I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum _fuck I'm going to_!” Uruha couldn’t breathe, his whole body was so tight with trying to keep it all back. He was amazed Reita was still plowing him as if he were loose and dripping wet.

    “Cum for me, baby.” Reita’s ragged command was sexier than anything Uruha had ever heard. “Cum for me.”

    And, as told, his body released, and Uruha felt his entire being shaking, forcing a long, raw, overwhelmed, moaning scream from him as it rushed through and burst out of him, his muscles squeezing to push every last drop of it out. He heard Reita’s groans mounting, and just as his wave was passing and he was left reeling, he felt Reita leave him and, just moments later, hot cum shoot onto his body, raining up his torso, all the way from his hips to his chest. He moaned, buzzing as all his muscles melted, and the blindness of the moment passed so he found himself staring up into the blonde’s fiery eyes, at the somehow profound expression on his face. They just stared at each other, struggling to find breath, Uruha’s legs still open around Reita’s hips, bodies shaking and trying to recover.

    “Will you buy the car?” Reita panted at length, sounding more winded than he had the first time.

    “Yeah.” Uruha tried to manage a laugh, but he didn’t know if he succeeded. His attention was on looking over that amazing body that had just taken him so hard and made him enjoy every second of it. “Seems like I get laid if I do.”

    Reita leaned down and kissed him, swifter than before, but somehow deeper and somehow gentler. Uruha slowly raised his hands and slid them up Reita’s arms to his shoulders, returning the kiss, letting his eyes slip shut so he could just feel it tingle through him with everything else Reita had given. For a few moments, he didn’t want anything but this.

 

~.oOOo.~

 

    “Cut! We’re done with filming!”

    Everyone clapped and cheered, and wearily, Uruha slumped back, breathing hard. Half of him was relieved, because, even though they’d only done a couple more takes for each version since the second finish, he didn’t think that he could have gone much longer. Half of him was a bit upset, because he wanted to keep going even though he was at his limits. He felt Reita’s chuckle against his back, and he heard the blonde say, “Thanks for everything.”

    “You too.” Uruha tried to refrain from sounding too happy about it. No matter how he had told himself to enjoy it – and boy, had he! – he still felt a bit unprofessional for it. Slowly, wincing slightly, Uruha pushed himself to his feet and supported himself on the car, bowing his head to rest on the hood until the moment of lightheadedness passed.

    “Are you okay?”

    “Yeah. Just… you know… blood not in my head.”

    Reita laughed. Uruha felt weight against the car, and Reita replied, “Yeah, I know that.”

    “Let’s get the last photos.”

    Uruha felt too exhausted to do it, but they needed to finish off anyway. Grimacing slightly, he pushed himself onto the car and lay back for the last bit of work. Reita moved and stood in front of him, lifting one of his legs onto a shoulder. Uruha’s mind tiredly flashed back to a time before he had become so jaded, when he would have felt a bit embarrassed at being so vulnerably positioned, especially in front of someone he was enjoying so much. For a shameful moment, part of him wished things had been different.

    “Do you want some help?” Reita asked, jerking Uruha out of his thoughts.

    “No.” He was used to the question. He didn’t want his coworkers helping him deal with the leftover. He began stroking himself, ignoring his inner voice shouting at him that he very much wished for Reita to give him a hand, so to speak. He expected Reita to ask for a return, since that was also what he was used to. But the blonde simply smiled and patted Uruha’s thigh again before he started working too, watching Uruha in an almost curious way. Uruha closed his eyes for a moment, needing a break from that gaze. It was completely undoing him. He needed it to stop.

    It was quiet, awkwardly so, with the cameras gathered around them. Uruha kept his eyes squeezed shut, even as he was reaching his peak. He heard his breath getting husky, heard Reita’s reaching the same point. When his thighs began trembling, he heard Ruki giving the cameramen instructions, so he forced his eyes open and found himself staring straight up at Reita. Those eyes were still intensely watching him. They were all Uruha noticed. A whimper wanted to escape him, but he managed to swallow it back, instead huffing as a jolt hit him.

    “I’m almost…”

    “Go ahead,” Reita told him, his voice rough. His hand was still resting on the thigh of the leg he had slung over his shoulder. Every little brush of the rough fingertips took Uruha higher, until he was panting and hips slightly bucking.

    “Fuck… I’m there…” Just a few moments later, he came, gasping slightly and back arching. The flashing lights of the cameras were barely noticeable, his mind was so high. It was only because he had just been fucked, and a lot, without climax, by whoever the hell this blonde was. The orgasm was intense, and a relief, so much that he was whimpering by the time it passed, shuddering slightly as his body reveled in release.

    “Good, Uruha. Reita?”

    “Almost.” Reita’s voice was low and gruff, something that at this point Uruha recognized as a sign he was hitting his limit.

    “Take your time,” Ruki said as the cameras continued clicking.

    No, don’t take your time, Uruha mentally pleaded. He was exhausted and his sense of calm was about shredded after all these hours of his emotions running their own little circus. He wanted to be away so he could curl up and deal with everything. But he switched back into actor mode and, mustering a sultry face, watched the strain and pleasure running through Reita’s expression. He did his best to not meet Reita’s eyes. It seemed forever before Reita’s breath was hitching and growling.

    “Coming.”

    Uruha licked his lips slowly for the camera and dropped his view to Reita’s erection. Thick, clear liquid was seeping from it, dripping onto Uruha. He tried to ignore how good the light drops felt against his aching hips, how much it turned him on to see it. He focused as best he could on Reita’s hand stroking, and then Reita groaned, and he came, blowing white onto Uruha. Moaning, Uruha’s gaze now fixed on the twitching cock and the semen emitting from it in pulses. He tasted a couple drops on his lips, and, not all acting, smiled a bit as he looked back up to Reita’s face. The other’s amber eyes were down, but when they raised, Uruha teased his tongue out and licked the couple drops off, smirking a bit. Tension lit in Reita’s face as they stared at each other. Now Uruha was the one whose gaze was dominant. The cameras were flashing again, so Uruha played his part, lazily dragged his fingers in a circle across his stomach and smearing himself. When he thought the pictures were about done, he scooped some of the sticky substance up and licked it off his fingers slowly, not looking away from his partner.

    “And we’re good. Thanks boys!”

    There was another round of applause, and Uruha let his hand and head down, taking a deep breath and shakily letting it out. Done. Finally. Like before, half of him was more than ready for it to be over, and half wanted it to keep going. He tried to shut that part up. With the breathing, his body slowly relaxed. He felt Reita put his leg down, and looking up, the blonde gave him a small smile.

    “Good work.”

    “Same to you,” Uruha responded, his voice slightly hoarse. His throat was burning.

    “You two,” came Ruki’s voice. Uruha managed to sit up to see him approaching. He looked quite pleased, which Uruha was relieved for. “Good job, both of you. It’s not often I’m satisfied with so few takes, but… you two really blew it out of the water.”

    Reita bowed slightly, and Uruha dipped his head.

    “We’ll be here for a while longer to clean up and wrap everything, so take as long as you need to recover before leaving. I’ll be in contact with both of you shortly for anything we need to do in post.”

    “Thank you,” the blonde said, and the director left them, still seeming almost a little too excited. As an assistant came and offered them towels, Reita looked at Uruha and asked, “Did I end up hurting you at all?”

    Uruha merely shook his head. He wanted to say something. He wanted to have some sort of conversation. Part of him, and he was ashamed for it, didn’t want to just let this go and leave work as work. He couldn’t stand to think that Reita was really getting to him this much.

    “I’m really glad I got to do this with you. Truly. I haven’t… I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

    Slowly Uruha looked up to find Reita wasn’t looking at him, for once. When he heard what Reita had said, he’d expected to see more lust, more hunger. Instead, the blonde’s gaze was down at the ground, a small smile, and not the sunny one Uruha was used to, on his lips. Reita added, as if sensing Uruha’s gaze, “I wanted a change. But I didn’t think it would be this good.”

    Uruha struggled for a moment, not knowing what to say or to do. Still part of him screamed to flip the switch and disengage. But he couldn’t. He replied tentatively, “I’m glad too.”

    It was a few moments before Reita reacted, but then blonde said with a soft laugh, “Happy to hear it.”

    "Was I any good at all?" Uruha asked jokingly, trying to lighten the conversation.

    Reita smiled, a real smile now, and glanced at him. "You want the truth?"

    "I do."

    "I told it to you already."

    Uruha looked at him, a bit confused, but then it flashed back to him - Reita whispering in his ear, _"I'd finish inside you if I could"._ He felt his cheeks grow very hot and he looked away, embarrassed and yet pleased. He knew he couldn’t believe anything a fellow porn star said regarding such things, but still... trying to deflect it, he mused, "That bad, huh..."

    "What!?"

    But Reita was grinning now, the teasing but warm smile Uruha tagged as his normal one. Uruha returned it, truly feeling it this time, and excused himself and left the blonde standing there. He went to the bathroom and locked himself in to deal with the effects of work, and to try to recover. Thankfully no one else came in, so he stayed alone to sort himself out. He half hoped he was in there long enough that when he got out, Reita would have left so he didn’t have to say goodbye.

    He splashed himself with water from the sink before he left the room and went to get dressed in fresher clothes. He felt exhausted, but at the same time somehow energized. He thanked his agent, apologising again for that morning, and went through to give his professional thanks to everyone. He didn’t see Reita, so he assumed he had accomplished his goal and went outside. When he reached the car park, though, he found a familiar form next to his car, leaning on a motorcycle parked in the space next to it.

    “I wasn’t going to leave without saying goodbye,” Reita told him with a half-smile.

    “Why not?” Uruha asked, trying to ignore how his heart leapt a bit to see Reita in the street clothes again… just to see him again.

    “I won the bet, remember?”

    “Yeah, I guess you did.” And Uruha was not sorry about how badly he had lost it. He would be feeling the effects for days and he did not give a single fuck about it. “So?”

    “So I get a prize.”

    “And do you want from me as the prize?”

    “Coffee date?”

    Uruha had not expected that in the least, so he was taken aback. He must have looked very confused, because Reita chuckled and said, “That’s a nice expression too.”

    “Date?” Uruha repeated when he managed to get his thoughts straightened out.

    “Yeah. If you’d like.”

    “Not a fuck?”

    “I’d rather get to know you.”

    “But you want to cum inside me.”

    Reita’s patient smile remained in place as he replied, “I’d still rather get to know you.”

    Uruha didn’t know what to say. Again, Reita left him speechless, and the blonde must have thought that the silence was a refusal, because he added, “You don’t have to. I won’t make you.”

    “No, I…” He had to say no. Reita was work. But he said, “I would like that.”

    Somehow, Reita’s face lit up, and Uruha felt as lightheaded in seeing it as he had after orgasm. The other said, “Is now fine?”

    “Now is great.”

    “Hop on, I’ll drive.”

    It took Uruha a second to straighten out what Reita was saying, and he saw the other’s grin. He realised what Uruha had been thinking. Grumbling, Uruha got onto the motorcycle with the blonde and said, “Not funny.”

    “I thought it was.”

    “Do you really just want coffee?”

    “For now.”

    “‘For now’.”

    “ Further in the future… I’ll want more.”

    Uruha shivered at his voice, which had been low and husky for the last bit of the sentence. Still his mind was screaming at him to stop this, to get off the bike and turn his back. But, like he had been doing all day, he decided to ignore it and he wrapped his arms around Reita’s waist. This once, he’d let it go. Reita had already gotten into him, in more ways than one. There was no harm in seeing where it went. He felt his lips curving slightly as Reita kicked the bike to life and pushed them off.

    If Reita could make everything as enjoyable as work had been, Uruha could let himself go a bit.


End file.
